Ducha caliente
by Afrodita1
Summary: Después de una gran pelea con Ginny, Harry se instala en el departamento de Hermione. El problema es que al convivir juntos Hermione comienza a albergar sentimientos lujuriosos hacia él. Ahora lo desea, se muere por sentir su cuerpo y cada vez le es más difícil luchar contra ello, y la gran pregunta que comienza a merodear por su cabeza es... ¿cuánto lo podrá soportar?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Este fic participó de un reto para el grupo _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)_ en facebook

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ducha Caliente

Las gotas de sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo mientras sus pasos se hacían más largos. El sol fuerte de verano hacía que Hermione no tuviera otra opción que tomar de su botella de agua a cada pocos minutos. Hacía un mes que había comenzado a salir a correr, hacía un mes que intentaba acallar sus hormonas con el deporte porque hacía un mes que tenía a Harry viviendo en su departamento.

Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió que su cuerpo no daba para más. Jadeando, miró su temporizador que marcaba una hora y cuarto. _«Perfecto_.» Y bebiendo más de su botella, se sentó en el césped bajo la gran sombra de un árbol del parque, decidiendo estirar adecuadamente.

Minutos después su celular sonó con el tono característico que le había puesto Angelina.

" _Están bien, Herms._

 _Después de que los niños les insistieran por semanas Ron y George_

 _los llevarán a la playa, ¿puedes creerlo?_

 _No te preocupes, haré que le coloquen a Hugo un_

 _hechizo protector para la piel._

 _Angelina."_

Hermione se recostó completamente en el césped con un suspiro. Luego de la separación, acordaron que los niños pasarían un mes de vacaciones con Ron y un mes de vacaciones con ella. El pacto había sonado justo pero la bruja los extrañaba tanto que sentía que iba morir. Sabía que su padre también tenía derecho a estar con ellos, después de todo el divorcio solo había sido por problemas sentimentales entre los dos, pero la lejanía la estaba haciendo decaer bastante. Hacía un año ya que se encontraba soltera, y desde el día en que rompieron para siempre, solo se había aferrado a sus niños.

Se llevó un brazo al rostro, cubriéndose del sol.

Había evitado tener pareja durante ese largo año pero nunca hubiera imaginado que aquello le traería tantas consecuencias. El problema era que en ese momento tenía a Harry viviendo en su casa, y su cuerpo no hacía otra cosa que emocionarse cada vez que lo tenía cerca. La falta de sexo la estaba volviendo loca, de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Por eso desde que comenzó a sentir todo aquello, decidió pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera haciendo deporte, es que, al no tener trabajo por las vacaciones que le había otorgado el Ministerio era la única forma de escapar. ¿De qué? De la visión de Harry caminando por la casa sin camisa, que era sin dudas demasiado... Joder. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin...

Hermione se levantó rápidamente intentado dejar de pensar como una adolescente y comenzó a caminar hacia casa, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, el infierno estaba más cerca. Por Merlín, no podía culpar a Harry por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, había peleado muy fuerte con Ginny, se había ido de su casa... Su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida y ella lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo bien que se veía y olía cada vez que lo tenía cerca... ¡Era tan mala amiga! ¿Desde cuándo Harry le despertaba esos sentimientos?

Su pobre amigo no había tenido otro lugar donde ir, ya que Ron tenía la casa llena con los niños, los de George y los de Bill. ¡Por eso debía comportarse! Era su único punto de apoyo en ese momento, debía mantenerse como su fiel amiga, como había hecho por veintidós años.

Hermione entró al departamento y lanzó las llaves a la mesita del living. Harry se asomó desde la cocina y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —la saludó y miró hacia abajo —. ¿Compraste fruta?

La bruja levantó la bolsa con una sonrisa.

—Manzanas, naranjas, fresas... como pediste —respondió entrando a la cocina para encontrarse con la imagen de Harry cocinado unos huevos, sin camisa nuevamente. ¿Por qué los aurores tenían que entrenarse tanto? La bruja maldijo a Kingsley mentalmente.

—Has salido a correr otra vez —dijo él observándola de pies a cabeza —. Podría acompañarte la próxima...

Hermione lanzó las frutas al fregadero y abrió el grifo para limpiarlas. La idea de Harry corriendo junto a ella le pareció bastante peligrosa.

—Hace años que entrenas, probablemente no pueda alcanzar tu ritmo —dijo ella en voz baja disfrutando de la sensación del agua fría sobre sus manos. Se excusaba... se excusaba todo el tiempo, porque... ¿Qué más podía hacer? La idea de correr junto a Harry... Por Merlín.

—Puedo adaptarme a tu ritmo, Mione. ¿Sino cómo podría ayudar a entrenar a los nuevos aurores? Estoy acostumbrado —le arrebató una manzana y la mordió, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione apartó la mirada al instante y dejó las frutas limpias en un recipiente. —Ron llevará a los niños a la playa... ¿puedes creerlo? Había dicho tantas veces que se quedaría en casa durante todo el verano... parece que los niños lo convencieron a último momento —le comentó deseando cambiar de tema.

Harry sonrió.

—Rose y Hugo suelen ser muy persuasivos.

La bruja tomó el recipiente y caminó hacia el refrigerador para meterlo allí.

—Dímelo a mí, aunque admito que los extraño mucho.

—¿Cuándo volverán?

—En tres días.

—Por cierto, me iré antes de que vuelvan, no te preocupes —dijo Harry de repente y ella cerró la puerta del refrigerador, mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Qué? No tienes que... que irte —se encontró diciendo como una tonta. « _¡Era obvio que en algún momento se iba a marchar! ¿No era lo que querías, idiota? ¡Volverás a vivir tranquila!»_

Se formó una pequeña y triste sonrisa en el rostro de Harry mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Mione. Hace un mes que me tienes aquí, lo mejor es que enfrente la realidad y busque un departamento propio. Además, necesitas tiempo a solas con los niños...

La bruja se quedó sin palabras al oír aquello. Una parte de ella quería decirle que se quede, que no le molestaba para nada su presencia, que quería... mantenerlo a su lado, pero por otra parte... sus motivos eran muy egoístas. Harry confiaba a pleno en su amistad y ella estaba siendo tan desconsiderada.

—Harry... —comenzó sin saber muy bien que decir pero él le dio la espalda colocando los huevos ya hechos en dos platos.

—No tienes que decir nada. No me harás cambiar de opinión —le advirtió —. Disfruta de mi avanzada cocina mientras me tienes aquí, después de todo... ¿quién podría ser mejor chef? —bromeó dándose vuelta con los platos con huevo frito y arroz, puestos de una manera tan desprolija que Hermione comenzó a reír.

—De acuerdo, chef. Pero antes de almorzar me iré a bañar, sabes que no puedo mantenerme mucho sucia.

—¡Te espero! —exclamó Harry mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Debajo del agua, Hermione comenzó a sentirse triste por su amigo. Había esperado cada día escuchar cómo estaba la situación con su familia, pero Harry continuaba manteniéndose callado, lo único que le había dicho el primer día al llegar al departamento era que había discutido con Ginny y que las cosas no iban a arreglarse. Lo había visto soltar varias lágrimas aquella noche, pero luego... luego Harry había estado comportándose normal, claramente con un aura extraña a su alrededor. Pero nada más. Desde que había llegado no había hablado ni una vez sobre James y Albus, y mucho menos salir para poder verlos. ¿Es qué Ginny no le permitía estar con ellos? A la castaña se le congeló el corazón de tan solo imaginarlo, si estuviera en su lugar... sería tan doloroso.

Y si lo que suponía era cierto, ¿cómo la pelirroja podía ser capaz de alejar a James y Albus de su padre? ¿Es qué no tenía corazón? Nunca habían sido grandes amigas, pero había creído que Ginny era más sensata respecto a los niños. Hermione realmente se sentía muy decepcionada.

Cerró el grifo en cuanto terminó, sabiendo que Harry la esperaba para almorzar y se vistió rápidamente. Al bajar, lo encontró sentado en la mesa y con la televisión encendida. Todavía sin camisa.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Es qué iba a tener que decirle que no anduviera así por casa? Aquella tableta de chocolate era de infarto y esos brazos...

—Siéntate, he calentado el arroz nuevamente para ti —dijo Harry señalando su plato con una sonrisa, Hermione casi saltó del susto al ser interrumpida con esos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa, junto a él.

—Gracias... se ve delicioso —y al mirar el televisor y ver a _Chewbaca_ allí se sorprendió.

—¿Has visto _Star Wars_ alguna vez?

—Claro que he visto _Star Wars_ , mi padre es un aficionado.

La boca de su amigo formó una gran O.

—Sabes... es genial hablar contigo. A veces siento que eres mi única conexión con el mundo muggle, una vez le mencioné a Ginny que... —Harry se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, como si de repente la verdad lo golpeara en la cara.

—Harry... —musitó apenada y llevó una mano sobre la suya, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza y se llevó un gran bocado de arroz a la boca. ¿Todavía no estaba preparado para hablar de ello? A pesar de estar preocupada por la situación, si Harry no lo estaba tenía que entenderlo.

—Mi papá tiene una habitación llena de colecciones de _Star Wars_ , desde figuras de acción hasta posters de tamaño real —le comentó intentando cambiar el ambiente —. ¿Y sabes? Logró conseguir un autógrafo del actor de _Luke Skywalker_. Cada vez que hay una cena familiar o de amigos se la pasa presumiendo la vieja servilleta donde le firmó.

A Harry le fue imposible no reír ante aquello.

—Increíble.

—Es bastante vergonzoso —suspiró ella.

Después de terminar de almorzar, se sentaron en el sofá para ver más cómodamente el resto de la película. Harry tomó su celular y pidió helado a domicilio.

—Después de esto, mañana tendré que agregar el doble de kilómetros —dijo ella saboreando el helado de chocolate. Su mejor amigo le sonrió.

—Estaré allí para vigilarte a que lo hagas —bromeó robándole el recipiente y llevándose un bocado a la boca. Hermione clavó nuevamente la mirada en el televisor, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Saldría más temprano a correr en la mañana siguiente y luego pondría una excusa, cualquiera.

El ventilador traqueteaba arriba de sus cabezas intentando apagar ese calor sofocante con la brisa, aunque en el cuerpo de Hermione no repercutía ningún efecto. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Teniendo a Harry tan cerca... A causa de la remera a tirantes que llevaba puesta, su brazo desnudo rozaba el de él y sus rodillas estaban prácticamente pegadas.

En ese momento _Luke Skywalker_ desapareció bajo el agua residual, sorprendiendo a la princesa _Leia_ y a _Han Solo_.

—Abre la boca —dijo Harry volteando hacia ella para rozar la cuchara llena de helado contra sus labios. La bruja abrió la boca y sintió el gusto a chocolate invadir su lengua. Agradeció a la oscuridad porque sus mejillas estaban ardiendo como fuego —. ¿Te aburres mucho? Probablemente tu padre te ha obligado a verla cientos de veces...

Hermione se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero gracias a Merlín logró juntar fuerzas para contestar.

—No. A pesar de que parezca raro me sigue gustando tanto como cuando la vi por primera vez —susurró y lo vio sonreír al llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Esa misma cuchara que había tenido en sus propios labios. Sintió como ese cosquilleo morboso volvía a recorrer su vientre. Solo con pequeñas cosas así, Harry lograba excitarla de una manera irreal.

—Mientras te bañabas busqué en Internet departamentos disponibles —le comentó mostrándole el celular —. Son tres los que me interesan, aunque este me gusta más. Mira.

Hermione observó las fotos del departamento, paredes pintadas de un verde manzana claro y pisos de madera, espacioso y con muchas ventanas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó y la castaña no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ni siquiera a moverse. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan cerca? Su aliento rozando su mejilla, su cabello azabache pegado al suyo. Le costó tanto formular algo coherente:

—Me... Me gusta. Me gusta mucho...

 _«Oh por Merlín. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?»_ Su voz había sonado tan ronca que se asustó y se levantó rápidamente.

—Iré a limpiar la habitación de los chicos, quiero que todo este correcto para cuando regresen —se excusó para luego subir las escaleras.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan tonta? Definitivamente al día siguiente cumpliría con su misión de levantarse más temprano. No podía arriesgarse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se levantó a las 7am y comenzó a colocarse su ropa y zapatillas deportivas como alma que persigue el diablo. Bajó las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero cuando llegó al living se encontró con Harry sentado en el sofá, esperándola vestido con su ropa de deporte. Le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Lista?

En la base de las escaleras, Hermione se quedó inmóvil y muy sorprendida. Su mejor amigo siempre solía levantarse después de las nueve... ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello?

—¿Irás... Irás conmigo? —le preguntó tocándose la coleta nerviosamente. Lo vio levantarse. Se veía demasiado guapo con esa sudadera gris sin mangas que hacía resaltar su cuerpo formado y que dejaba a la vista esos brazos de ensueño...

 _«Enfócate, Hermione...»_

—Sí. Me adaptaré a tu ritmo, así que deja de ser tan tímida —volvió a sonreírle y tomó sus llaves de la mesita, dispuesto a salir de casa.

Si solo fuera cuestión de ritmo a Hermione no le importaría en absoluto pero...

Obligó a sus piernas a moverse hacia la salida mientras Harry le sostenía la puerta. Al salir, el sol rápidamente le dio en el rostro, hacía tanto calor... Lo único que faltaba. ¿Cuánto tardarían en volver? Sabía que debía tranquilizarse pero sospechaba que aquella mañana sería realmente un infierno.

—¿En dónde te gusta entrenar? —le preguntó colocando una mano arriba de sus ojos para poder verla en esa brillante mañana.

—Hay un parque a solo tres calles —respondió señalando hacia su derecha y ambos comenzaron a caminar —. Por lo menos hay partes de sombra.

—Eso suena alentador. Hace mucho que no hacía tanto calor, es insoportable —suspiró tomándola de la mano para cruzar la calle. Aquel contacto repentino hizo que un cosquilleo se arremolinara en el cuerpo de Hermione.

 _«Siempre te toma de la mano. No seas tonta.»_

—¿Al final te definiste por alguno de los departamentos? —le preguntó intentando olvidarse de esa sensación, Harry no la soltaba y eso comenzaba a nublar todos sus demás sentidos.

—Llamé a los tres —lo escuchó suspirar —, ya se habían reservado. Pero mañana saldrán más anuncios...

Ambos llegaron al inmenso y verde parque, el cual estaba vacío, probablemente porque el calor apenas dejaba respirar. Hermione supo que ya no tenía chances de escapar, tendría que soportarlo.

—¿Comenzamos? —le preguntó Harry soltando al fin su mano. Hermione asintió y miró hacia el frente para comenzar a trotar junto a él. La idea de los departamentos no dejaba de revolotear por su cabeza, preocupándola hasta el punto de no poder evitar soltar:

—Sabes... —comenzó suavemente —. Sé que me vas a discutir pero... si mañana no salen anuncios puedes quedarte un par de días más. No voy a dejar que duermas en el _Caldero Chorreante_.

—Hermione...

—Oh cállate, Harry. Sabes que cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza es imposible que me hagas cambiar de opinión —jadeó sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a despertar en su cuerpo. Lo miró de soslayo y lo vio reírse, algo que le sacó una sonrisa.

—Encontraré un departamento, tengo la esperanza de que lo haré...

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, como si cada uno estuviera inmerso en sus pensamientos. Por lo menos Hermione si lo estaba, su mente divagó, repitiendo en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado durante esos días, los niños yéndose, Harry llegando con sus maletas a casa, los días compartidos, las cosas que su mejor amigo todavía no le había querido revelar... ¿Ginny se arrepentiría en algún momento? ¿Y si Harry volvía finalmente a su casa? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños? ¿Harry viviría solo el resto de su vida o encontraría a alguien...? Tantas preguntas la acecharon y varias de ellas la hicieron poner estúpidamente celosa.

La sombra de un gran sauce los apañó cuando comenzaron a acelerar el paso. Lo único que se escuchó durante los próximos minutos fueron sus pasos y sus respiraciones. El calor era catastróficamente insoportable, pero no planeaba rendirse, y menos teniendo a Harry a su lado. De vez en cuando se traicionaba a sí misma y lo miraba de reojo, apreciaba como la sudadera se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, como las gotitas caían por su rostro bronceado, hasta como soltaba el aire contenido por sus deliciosos labios... Al encontrarse queriendo besarlos supo que había deducido bien, correr junto a él era algo totalmente peligroso...

—Ginny no quiere permitir que vea a los niños —soltó Harry de repente y Hermione lo miró sorprendida, el azabache continúo clavando su mirada al frente —, y en especial ahora, no sé como pero se ha enterado de que estoy viviendo contigo.

Así que al final era como pensaba, la pelirroja le había prohibido verlos. Se sintió bastante enfurecida.

—¿Cómo es que ha llegado a decidir algo así? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño —. Además... ¿Qué tiene de malo que estés viviendo conmigo? ¿A dónde más ibas a ir si te echó de casa?

—No lo sé... yo...

—¡No tiene derecho a quitarte a tus hijos, Harry! —exclamó indignada haciendo sus pasos más lentos hasta detenerse. El azabache la miró con unos ojos tan tristes que por un momento la dejó petrificada.

—He hablado con Kingsley, me dijo que debo iniciar una causa judicial...

La castaña lo miró sorprendida. ¿Una causa judicial? Parecía que Ginny estaba realmente loca si no se dejaba convencer y tenían que llegar al punto de tener un juicio.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes —se disculpó mirándola a los ojos, dejándola tan indefensa como una flor. Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando calmar su ira por Ginny, por toda la situación de mierda que le estaba haciendo vivir a Harry. Él ya tenía mucho de ello, su enojo no servía de nada...

—Sabía que algo andaba mal pero quise esperar a que me lo dijeras tú —confesó y por un momento se olvidó del descontrol de hormonas que había sufrido los últimos días y se acercó para abrazarlo. En el momento en que Harry la envolvió con sus brazos, pegándola por completo a su pecho, Hermione supo que había sido un error. Su aroma característico mezclado con sudor y la forma en que sus músculos la estrecharon contra su cuerpo la dejó completamente anonadada. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había disfrutado tanto de un abrazo como el que se estaban dando en ese instante. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar al máximo de su aroma y su contacto, sintiendo ese hormigueo recorrerla desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Pudo sentir el corazón de Harry, latiendo debajo de su oreja y el pensamiento absurdo de querer juntar los pedacitos de su corazón hasta reponerlo pasó por su mente.

Por Merlín... se sentía tan idiota pensando en esas cosas, Harry necesitaba a su amiga fiel de siempre, esa forma de consuelo y no la que Hermione tanto fantaseaba en darle.

 _«Egoísta, eres una egoísta Granger.»_

—Tu manera de leerme todavía me deja sorprendido... —susurró Harry contra su oído y las piernas de la bruja casi se hicieron gelatina —. En cambio yo, hay veces que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando por tu mente...

Hermione se mordió los labios. Agradecía, agradecía con fuerzas el hecho de que se le dificultara leerla, no quería que supiera lo mucho que se excitaba al verlo en casa y sin camisa, o el hecho de que le estuviera susurrando así en el oído, abrazándola de aquella manera... No quería que supiera que le estaba fallando, que la amiga fiel de Hogwarts había cambiado de parecer y lo deseaba a muerte. No tenía idea de cómo había empezado ese sentimiento tan profundo por Harry pero sabía que era hora de acabarlo si no quería arruinar esa preciada amistad de tantos años.

—Verás que todo saldrá bien, que podrás ver a los niños —soltó antes de alejarse —. Te ayudaré, lo prometo.

Harry le sonrió.

—Entonces si tú lo dices será así. Te contaré lo demás pero terminemos el recorrido, antes de que nos cocinemos vivos.

Los dos comenzaron a correr nuevamente y su amigo le contó todo lo que había hablado con Kingsley y como sería el procedimiento. Hermione lo escuchó con atención, intentando mantener el ritmo. La voz de Harry se escuchaba normal hasta que comenzó a hablar de la última vez que vio a James y Albus, la forma en que lloraron cuando lo vieron salir de casa.

—Sé que si salgo bien en el juicio me darán algunos días de la semana para estar con ellos, y tal vez un domingo pero tengo miedo de que no sea lo mismo. Voy a extrañar verlos todos los días...

—Entiendo lo que dices, Harry. En estas semanas sin los niños he extrañado hasta obligar a Hugo a cepillarse los dientes —suspiró haciéndolo reír.

—Yo extraño intentar peinar a James, hasta las tontas peleas que tiene con Albus por mi _Saeta de Fuego_...

A pesar de apenas poder respirar, Hermione lo acompañó con su risa también.

—Entiendo lo del cabello de James, el otro día intenté peinarlo y noté que es tan dificultoso como peinarte a ti.

—Oye, mira quien se queja —dijo Harry con la respiración agitada tirándole suavemente de la coleta, provocando que varios mechones se escaparan revoltosos.

—¡Eres malvado! —exclamó con una sonrisa, intentando acomodarse el cabello sin detenerse. Eso no hizo otra cosa que hacer a su mejor amigo reír burlonamente —. ¡Ahora es imposible que... que lo arregle! —se quejó, exhausta.

Harry tomó el mechón que caía sobre los ojos de Hermione y lo colocó dulcemente detrás de su oreja.

—¿Dejarás de quejarte ahora?

Le encantaba cuando le sonreía así, por Merlín. Hermione se contuvo para no morderse los labios frente a él. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarla de esa forma? ¿No se daba cuenta lo mucho que le afectaba su simple contacto? Se detuvo sin poder evitarlo y Harry continúo corriendo en el lugar con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer!

—Necesito... Necesito mojarme un poco el rostro o moriré —confesó la bruja colocando las manos en sus mejillas. Y era verdad, si no se refrescaba un poco iba a estallar luego de todo lo que Harry le había provocado.

—Entonces hay que correr hasta los grifos de allí —jadeó señalando con un dedo hacia el centro del parque —. Tu puedes, Mione.

—De... De acuerdo —respiró y volvió a ponerse en marcha dispuesta a correr un poco más por agua. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no salía agua por ninguno de los dos grifos.

—Mierda —maldijo Hermione y se dejó caer completamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry la imitó soltando un gran suspiro.

—Habrá que esperar a llegar a casa. Te culpo a ti por olvidar la botella de agua.

Hermione suspiró.

—Fuimos unos tontos al salir con este clima. Creo que en cualquier momento... me derretiré.

—Y si lo haces no podré hacer nada, no traje mi varita.

—Ja-Ja. Que gracioso.

Harry giró hacia ella y colocó su mentón en su mano para mirarla pícaramente. Hermione no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos esta vez.

—Gracioso es lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a casa. Como soy el invitado y además de eso el _Gran Elegido_ tengo derecho a ducharme primero.

Hermione con la boca muy abierta frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso nunca pasará, Potter!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione abrió la puerta de casa rápidamente. Harry la siguió, cerrando la puerta con el pie, brillante de sudor como ella.

—Bueno... creo que me iré a bañar —dijo la bruja y ambos se miraron fijamente, como dos animales que saben que se batirán en velocidad para llegar a su presa.

—Soy más rápido que tú subiendo las escaleras.

—¡No me subestimes! —chilló y comenzó a correr hacia arriba, subiendo los escalones a máxima velocidad. ¡Necesitaba esa ducha! ¡Se sentía toda sucia y sudada! ¡No podía esperar más! Pero su mejor amigo decidió hacer trampa y la tomó de las caderas, obligándola a detenerse de repente. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se quedó en cuatro patas sobre los escalones.

—¡Oye! —exclamó indignada mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido.

Harry soltó una carcajada y pasó junto a ella alegremente. Se quitó la sudadera para luego lanzarla al suelo.

—Lo siento, Mione. Seré yo quien se duche primero.

Oh... esa imagen de Harry sin camisa la dejó tan absorta que tardó más de lo normal en levantarse. Aunque no podía evitar alegrarse de verlo bromear así después de toda la situación que estaba viviendo.

—¡Cretino! —chilló llegando al segundo piso viendo como su amigo entraba al baño rápidamente. Al llegar vio como Harry abría la puerta de cristal de la ducha. Hermione se desesperó y decidió abalanzarse sobre su espalda. Su amigo rio y forcejeó con ella, pero la bruja se aferró a él con mucha fuerza, haciendo que le costara mucho moverse hacia los grifos de la ducha.

—¡Admite que he ganado! —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa haciendo fuerza para llegar.

—¡No! —se rio ella apretando los dientes del esfuerzo —. ¡Aléjate de mi ducha, Potter!

El mago logró por fin mover el grifo y el agua salió de repente, salpicándolos. Hermione soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, ¡todavía tenía la ropa puesta! ¡Y era nueva!

—¡Voy a matarte! —chilló intentando cubrirse detrás de Harry pero él giró y la tomó de la cintura para llevarla completamente bajo el chorro de agua.

—¡Ahhh no!

—¡Dijiste que necesitabas una ducha! —exclamó entre risas mientras ella se empapaba por completo la ropa.

—¡Maldito miserable! —se enfadó intentando empujarlo mientras él estallaba en carcajadas. Al final fue ella la que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y se hubiera dado duro contra el suelo si no hubiera sido por Harry que la atrapó al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —jadeó él y Hermione lo miró por primera vez en ese gran lío. El agua caía rápidamente de su cabello, recorriendo la piel de su rostro, mojando sus bonitos labios; sus pestañas largas y negras se habían llenado de pequeñas gotitas, como un campo de estrellas. Se veía simplemente... hermoso.

Se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba abrazándola contra él, ella tenía sus manos pegadas a su pecho desnudo, y las suyas colocadas en sus caderas. Al ser consciente de ello se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones que le disparó esa íntima cercanía. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se perdieron en los de él por un momento que pareció eterno. Ante el cambio completo de la situación, la sonrisa de Harry se borró de tal manera que la bruja no se atrevió ni siquiera a pestañar. Solo pudo verlo a los ojos, sentir ese inquieto palpitar que cada vez golpeaba más fuerte su pecho.

—Hermione...

¿Por qué su nombre sonaba tan atractivo de sus labios? Cualquier barrera que había estado conteniendo se derribó y tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de Hermione, tantas cosas que su boca estaba a punto de soltar. _Tócame, bésame, ámame, por favor..._ pero nada salió de sus labios. ¿Qué podría estar pensando de ella en ese momento? Si no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sentido por él durante todo el mes, en ese instante... en ese instante lo haría.

El agua continuaba cayendo sobre ellos, y el suave sonido de las gotas al alcanzar el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño baño. La bruja sentía que estaba muriendo con cada segundo que pasaba, tenerlo tan cerca, bajo la ducha y con sus manos en ella. La necesidad de tocarlo era tan fuerte que se sintió mareada. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una dolorosa prueba.

 _¿Cuánto puedes soportar sin cerrar la distancia y comerle la boca, Granger?_

Hermione terminó completamente empapada, su blusa se pegó a su cuerpo revelando lo duro que se encontraban sus pezones, lo mucho que la excitaba estar así con él. Era algo que no podía disimular o esconder, por eso tragó saliva cuando Harry bajó la mirada hacia allí, logrando descubrir esas inusuales montañitas debajo de la delgada tela.

Ohh por Merlín, porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la tocara. Había quedado totalmente expuesta ante su mirada y se sintió tan... avergonzada. Se mordió los labios esperando ese doloroso e inevitable rechazo.

Pero nunca llegó.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, porque Harry inesperadamente levantó una de sus manos hacia su pecho y con su dedo mayor, rozó el pezón de Hermione sobre la tela. Un gemido de placer y sorpresa se le escapó a ella de los labios, uno que provocó que esos ojos verdes e intensos volvieran a subir y a clavarse en los suyos. Se veían tan sorprendidos pero con un brillo que no había visto nunca antes.

—Harry...

El azabache tragó saliva, su nuez de Adán moviéndose de una forma tan sexy que le dejó la garganta seca. Sus ojos volvieron a sus pechos, haciéndola apretar las piernas, la forma en que la estaba mirando... tan descaradamente...

¿Estaba dudando? Ante esa idea Hermione se estremeció, ¿estaba considerando la idea de...? Con tan solo pensarlo se mordió los labios, ella lo deseaba tanto hasta el punto de morir. Tal vez si... si lo incentivaba, él... No perdía nada con intentar, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Temblorosa, se atrevió a tomar las manos de Harry y llevarlas al borde de su top. Ambos se miraron nuevamente, y por un momento Hermione creyó que su mejor amigo se echaría atrás.

 _«Ha sido un error, eres tonta Hermione, muy tonta.»_

Apretó los labios avergonzada, preparada para girar y marcharse de allí, pero de repente las manos del azabache llevaron la tela hacia arriba desprendiéndola del top lentamente.

Sus pechos quedaron a la vista y Harry la contempló. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Ante esa mirada llena de deseo que su mejor amigo le estaba dando, su cuerpo sufrió un agónico cosquilleo, la necesidad de que la tocara era tan grande... Una de las manos de Harry volvió a colocarse en su cadera, esta vez más posesivo y con la otra acarició la piel de su cuello, con tanta sensualidad que Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Llevó sus manos hasta rodear su cuello y con un rápido saltito, se subió a horcajadas a él.

—Por Merlín, Hermione... —lo escuchó gruñir contra su piel y luego su boca chocó contra su cuello, besándola de una manera que nunca creyó capaz. Hermione se encontró sollozando ante ese inesperado movimiento, sus manos se enterraron en su cabello oscuro, incentivándolo a que continúe con ese sin fin de besos y mordidas. Se sentía delicioso, mejor de lo que habría soñado jamás. Era como si quisiera perderse para siempre en la suavidad de su cuello, recorrerlo lo mayor posible con su lengua, con sus dientes. Hermione sintió su erección crecer contra su feminidad, volviéndola completamente loca. Se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo tibio y mojado, queriendo pegar cada centímetro de su cuerpo al suyo mientras lo escuchaba gruñir, ambos llevados por el más primitivo deseo.

Gimió cuando una de sus manos viajó hasta acunar uno de sus pechos, piel a piel. Sintió su palma tibia, la suavidad de sus dedos sobre su pezón, la pasión con que la tocaba. Harry llevó sus besos hasta su hombro. ¿Lo sentía? Esa necesidad de sumergirse en él, de no tener suficiente... La bruja llevó sus labios a su cuello desesperada por sentir su sabor, depositando besos y succionando cada parte de su piel. Harry susurró su nombre al sentir su boca allí y continúo jugando con sus pezones hasta que sus labios bajaron y atraparon uno de ellos. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Su mejor amigo colocó las manos en su trasero mientras su boca le confería el más exquisito placer. Sintió su lengua moverse en círculos, explorando con sus dientes, mordiendo cada centímetro de su pecho hasta pasar al otro. Caliente, rudo. Delicioso.

—Oh por Dios —gimoteó Hermione mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, sin poder creer que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo. Aferrados el uno al otro como si el mundo dependiera de ello, Harry subió sus besos nuevamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, como si no tuviera suficiente de su piel, de su contacto. Una de sus manos subió por la espalda desnuda y mojada de Hermione, acariciado con deseo su dulce y blanca piel. La bruja lloriqueó pegando su mejilla contra la de él, abrumada por ese fuerte sentimiento. Quería ya su boca sobre la suya, sentir sus besos sobre sus labios, gemir al sentir su lengua. No lo soportaba más.

Los dedos del mago llegaron hasta su largo cabello para quedarse allí, haciéndola estremecer de gusto. Harry tiró de su coleta, dejando que su cabello cayera libre y con los ojos clavados en sus rosados y femeninos labios, llevó su nariz hasta rozar la suya.

—No me hagas... No me hagas esperar más —suplicó ella sobre su boca, con sus ojos en los de él, temblando de expectativa.

—No pensaba hacerlo —susurró Harry y acercó sus labios a los suyos, capturando su boca con ardor. Hermione gimió y separó sus labios al instante para poder dejarle paso a su lengua. La danza húmeda que se formó dentro de sus bocas los llevó a olvidar cualquier pensamiento que el que no fuera de sus cuerpos. Hermione sintió como ese torbellino de emociones la dominaba mientras exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Harry. Se sentía ridículamente delicioso, como si estuviera descubriendo un nuevo mundo y el fuerte sentimiento de querer más, la llevó a colocar una mano en su nunca para atraerlo casi con violencia. Su cabeza dio vueltas una y otra vez, demasiada gustosa con la sensación de tener su lengua jugueteando traviesamente con la suya y cuando una de las grandes manos de Harry se atrevió a pasar por debajo de su pantalón y posarse en su trasero no pudo evitar soltar un gritito sobre su boca. Desinhibida, Hermione se frotó contra la gran dureza del Elegido hasta que estuvo a punto del orgasmo, como una sencilla adolescente.

—Merlín, vas a matarme Hermione... —jadeó Harry fuera de sí, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de provocarle.

—¿Me deseas? —murmuró ella, tan seductoramente que su mejor amigo se mordió los labios.

—Sí... te deseo —respondió y sus besos recorrieron su pecho —. Te deseo desde... desde que te vi sin querer... desnuda. La puerta estaba abierta y yo... yo...por Merlín.

Hermione gimió sorprendida ante aquella confesión y el azabache mordió uno de sus pechos, haciéndola dar otro saltito.

—Oh, Harry...

La llevó hasta apoyarla contra el cristal de la ducha para poder desabrocharle los pantalones y quitarle las bragas. Lo hizo mirándola a los ojos, alimentando el fuego interior de la castaña que amenazaba con hacerla explotar. Harry entre jadeos, se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxer para patearlos lejos. Su miembro erecto quedó a la vista, haciéndola tragar de ansiedad. Abrazados, la llevó nuevamente bajo el chorro de la ducha. Hermione no tardó en acercar su boca y mordisquear sus labios. Lo rodeó aún más fuerte con sus piernas apretando su miembro contra su feminidad, piel a piel, calor con calor. Harry la miró extasiado mientras sus manos recorrían por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo, y en su rostro se vio la misma expresión que en ella. Ninguno podía soportarlo más.

Hermione le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Harry llevó sus manos a su trasero para sostenerla de allí y con un suave movimiento de cadera comenzó a adentrarse en ella.

Al fin.

La castaña se mordió los labios con fuerza y apoyó su frente contra la suya, aturdida con esa intensa sensación. Entre jadeos, el mago la ayudó a comenzar a moverse, una y otra vez con embestidas lentas, como si ambos intentaran hacerlo durar lo máximo posible.

—No podrías imaginarte lo bien... lo bien que te sientes —gruñó él profundizando sus embestidas, provocando un gemido de ella en respuesta. Hermione se llenó de calor, sintió su miembro deslizarse una y otra vez dentro de ella, sintiéndose cada vez más mojada. Harry encontró su boca, que calló la mayoría de sus gritos, y luego todo se tornó tan caliente que Hermione no pudo evitar acelerar sus saltitos, aferrándose al cuello de su mejor amigo, sintiendo esa gran oleada de placer que le recorría el cuerpo completo. Sintió sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, provocando que sus pezones se apretaran deliciosamente contra su formado pecho; como su lengua trazaba círculos con la suya en un completo descontrol, ya sin poder contener toda esa fiereza, ese deseo que había estado escondido por tanto tiempo. Se iba a correr, se iba a correr con sus piernas rodeándolo, con su boca sobre la suya, sintiendo sus manos apretar su trasero... Aquella idea la hizo marear, soltar un grito porque hace tanto que no lo sentía, que no lo experimentaba que todo su cuerpo tembló de expectación.

—Me voy a venir... Harry —susurró como pudo, y lo escucho gruñir una vez más, para luego intensificar sus embestidas, duras, rápidas hasta que Hermione se dejó llevar en el orgasmo más delicioso de su vida.

Harry continúo moviéndose observando deleitado su expresión, buscó sus labios y los besó para luego escuchar como ella soltaba un sollozo. No se detuvo en ningún momento, disfrutando de la tortura de penetrarla una y otra vez.

—¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti? —jadeó contra sus labios con una expresión casi de dolor. Hermione asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y se abrazó por completo a él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, todavía sintiendo ese dulce cosquilleo en todo su ser. Y luego escuchó los jadeos de Harry, como su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse, a buscar esa tan deseada liberación. Hermione gimió junto a él, sintiendo como sus embestidas se profundizaban más y más como si quisiera llegar lo máximo posible a ella. Se sentía tan bien que se encontró moviéndose, ayudándolo en ese camino que los volvió locos a ambos, hasta que Harry, soltando su nombre se dejó llevar por los espasmos de placer.

Se quedaron así, abrazados mientras la ducha seguía corriendo, bañando sus cuerpos unidos, ambos demasiados conmocionados para decir algo. Después de un largo tiempo, aun teniendo a horcajadas a Hermione, Harry se movió hasta cerrar los grifos, deteniendo el agua. Salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla como pudo, cubriendo la espalda de la bruja con esta.

Hermione continúo con los ojos cerrados, con su rostro hundido en su cuello mientras Harry se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Seguía sintiéndose tan temblorosa como una hoja, e incapaz de soltarse de él, no quería, no podía. ¿Y si al mirarlo a los ojos Harry se arrepentía? ¿Y si creía que solo había sido un arrebato de pasión?

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de madera y los pasos de su mejor amigo al adentrarse a su recamara. Miedo... tenía tanto miedo. Tal vez lo había arruinado, tal vez ya no había retorno. No tenía idea de que decir o cómo comportarse, ¿se marcharía? ¿Harry le pediría disculpas como siempre solía hacer? No podría soportarlo si lo hacía y menos después de haber probado semejante... paraíso.

—Voy a dejarte en la cama, ¿de acuerdo? —lo escuchó murmurar para luego reposarla sobre el colchón. No se atrevió a mirarlo hasta que sintió que para su sorpresa, Harry comenzaba a secarla. Comenzó por sus piernas, pasando por allí suavemente la toalla.

Al llevar su mirada a él, vio su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luz del mediodía que entraba por la ventana, tan hermoso... De sus mechones de cabello todavía seguían cayendo traviesas gotitas que terminaban en la base de su pecho, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en donde secaba; sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de ella y eso la dejó sorprendida.

—No me mires así, por favor —le pidió avergonzado pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía con la toalla, secando su vientre, su pecho, sus brazos, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para eliminar cada gota de su piel y de una manera tan dulce que hizo brincar su corazón.

—Déjame secarte también —murmuró ella casi sin aliento tomando la toalla y rodeando su espalda con ella, obligándolo a acercarse hasta tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Hermione movió la toalla con suavidad haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho, pero sintiendo la respiración de Harry contra su boca. Con un brazo apoyado en el colchón, el azabache la observó en silencio mientras se dejaba secar y cuando su cuerpo estuvo casi por completo seco, Hermione le devolvió la mirada.

—Listo —musitó nerviosa y con las mejillas aun calientes. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse luego de lo que había sucedido en la ducha, y Harry parecía estar en la misma situación —. Debería ir a buscar mi ropa... —susurro y tan dubitativa que aquello terminó pareciendo más una pregunta que una afirmación. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir fuerte otra vez —. ¿No?

—No —y Harry los metió a ambos bajo las frazadas, para luego atraerla hacia él en un dulce abrazo. Tener sus manos sobre su piel otra vez la hizo estremecer de placer. ¿Realmente estaba pasando todo aquello? Era como un sueño. Se atrevió a rodearlo por la cintura y apoyar su mejilla contra su pecho. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al sentirse así, tan juntos.

—Para ser sincera —comenzó bajito —, creí que saldrías corriendo...

Harry hundió su nariz en su cabello.

—Tú eres la que parecía espantada —murmuró y su mano acarició suavemente su cadera por debajo de las sabanas.

—No, yo solo... tenía un poco de miedo, en realidad continúo teniéndolo —Hermione se mordió los labios sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel en respuesta al toque de sus dedos. Harry bajó un poco la cabeza y ella la levantó, ambos se miraron por un momento.

—No tienes por qué tenerlo.

—¿No piensas que ha sido un error? —susurró ella y él negó.

—¿Tú?

—No. Me gusta esto, se siente... bien —respondió sorprendida y más ruborizada que nunca, haciendo que a él se le formara una sonrisa.

—Se siente bien —repitió él y acercó sus labios a los de ella para posar un suave y corto beso allí. A Hermione le costó reaccionar pero terminó sonriendo y acercando sus labios en otro beso, al cual le siguieron varios hasta que terminaron rodando en la cama.

—¿Puedo preguntarte a que te referías cuando dijiste que me deseabas desde que me viste... desnuda? —le preguntó tímidamente y Harry rio avergonzado.

—¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?

Ella asintió.

—La primera vez que viniste de correr subiste a tu habitación —comenzó acariciando su espalda —, te seguí para preguntarte que querías que hiciera para almorzar y tú... tú estabas allí, colocándote las braguitas...

—Oh, dios —susurró ella tapándose la boca, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado...

—Desde ese día he estado perdiendo la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con sentimientos así y hacia ti. Nunca había pasado, por eso quería irme lo antes posible...

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Yo he pasado por lo mismo...

—Yo... nunca lo hubiera imaginado —susurró Harry, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que a Hermione al instante se le contagió —. Ven aquí.

El mago la obligó a colocarse sobre él y los besos no tardaron en aparecer, haciéndolos reír y desordenar la cama.

—Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí —gimió Hermione entre besos y caricias. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su nariz.

—De todas formas yo no pensaba dejarte ir —murmuró divertido ganándose un sinfín de besos de su mejor amiga.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? —murmuró Harry en el sofá mientras Hermione se sentaba sobre él, completamente desnuda. Sus rosados pezones quedaron frente a su boca y el mago no dudó en posar suaves besos sobre ellos.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Hermione cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ante el delicioso contacto. Como había prometido Harry, durante los dos últimos días habían estado encerrados en el departamento, solo comiendo, haciendo el amor y teniendo cualquier excusa para acariciarse. Habían sido las 48 horas más increíbles de su vida pero Harry tenía que irse, los niños llegarían pronto.

—Sabes que es lo mejor —dijo acariciando su cabello. Hermione lo sabía pero aun así le costaba tanto aceptarlo —. Después del juicio y de los trámites del divorcio podremos...

Al ver que se detenía, la castaña lo miró con tristeza y llevó una mano a su mejilla.

—¿Sabes? No necesitamos apresurarnos. Ya veremos qué hacer cuando el tiempo llegue.

Harry soltó un gran suspiro.

—Dime, Mione... ¿Cómo haré para estar tantos días sin ti? —murmuró rodeándola con sus brazos —. Será una tortura.

—Me tendrás junto a ti, te ayudaré en el juicio, haré todo lo que haga falta.

—Pero no podré tocarte.

Hermione suspiró, no podía prometer nada con la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Déjame hacerte el amor una vez más —susurró Harry contra su boca y ella se mordió los labios.

—Solo nos quedan diez minutos.

—Serán suficientes —sonrió pícaro y Hermione no pudo negarse al sentir su erección contra su entrepierna.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione tomó su miembro y lo abrió lentamente mientras lo escuchaba soltar un gruñido. Sintió como su vientre cosquilleaba de la expectación al acercarlo a su feminidad. De repente Harry se movió y entró, haciéndola soltar un gritito. El Elegido se movió con prisas dentro de ella, con tanta fuerza que hasta olvidaron ser precavidos y los gritos llenaron la habitación.

Hermione sintió la boca de Harry atrapar su cuello, sus manos en su trasero, tan delicioso que no pudo evitar moverse junto a él.

—Voy a extrañarte... Por Merlín, como voy a extrañarte —gruñó él y comenzó a mover su miembro muy lentamente.

—Harry, recuerda que solo... que solo tenemos unos minutos —chilló desesperada al sentir su cambio de velocidad —. Harry...

El mago hundió la nariz en su cabello y aspiró su perfume, ese aroma que en esos días tantas veces le había dicho que le encantaba.

—Te amo... ¿lo sabes? —jadeó Harry haciéndola gemir y llevó una de las manos de ella a su pecho —. Te amo... Te amo tanto. Dime, Mione, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Hermione se movió sobre él, sin poder soportar más esa tortura. Lo vio gemir.

—Yo también... Yo también te amo... Oh, Harry...

Las manos del mago se colocaron en sus caderas para acelerar sus embestidas. Ambos se perdieron en el otro, buscando esa preciada liberación. Golpearon la puerta y la bruja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Solo... Solo un momento... —le pidió él arremetiendo con más dureza. Hermione se mordió con fuerza los labios y se dejó penetrar hasta que en unos segundos colapsaron a la par hasta el punto de ver colores.

—¡Mamá! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Abre! —se escuchó a Rose gritar desde el otro lado. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se colocaron sus ropas mirándose con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó la bruja quién recibió el último beso de Harry, antes de que tomara sus maletas y desapareciera por la Red Flu.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Las siguientes semanas se pasaron tan lentas que Hermione sentía que iba a morir. Las vacaciones habían terminado y muy poco había podido ver a Harry. Ginny había encontrado buenos defensores para la causa y el juicio parecía complicarse y alargarse cada vez más, algo que provocaba que su mejor amigo no diera abasto con ello y el trabajo. Verlo en el Ministerio y no poderlo abrazar y besar como tanto quería la estaba volviendo loca. Almorzar juntos en la cafetería era la única cosa que se podían permitir para no generar sospechas.

—Tienes salsa en la boca —dijo Harry suavemente pasando la servilleta por los labios de ella. Hermione sonrió sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerzas.

—Gracias —murmuró y sus piernas se entrelazaron por debajo de la mesa —. No sabes cuánto te extraño —dijo con voz aún más baja.

—Yo también, tanto que siento que muero por no poderte tocar —musitó armando su sándwich al igual que ella. Estaban tan cansados de disimular, de esconderse, de tener miedo hasta de mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—No lo sé. Es como si Ginny sospechara de lo nuestro —suspiró —. Se está tomando bastante tiempo para firmar el divorcio...

Hermione apretó los labios intentando no desesperarse. Harry parecía tan dolido con la situación, ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar toda esa tortura?

—¿Y los niños?

—Ginny está buscando la manera de demostrar que he sido un mal padre —respondió fastidiado —. Pero no dejaré que lo logre, Ron y George han accedido a ser mis testigos. Ellos y los demás están de mi lado.

—No me sorprende que lo estén —sonrió Hermione muriéndose por poder tomar su mano —. Saben el estupendo padre que has sido para James y Albus.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y miró su mano también, como si deseara tocarla tanto como ella a él. Hermione vio como pasaba la suya por debajo de una servilleta y ella hizo lo mismo, sus dedos se encontraron y aquel delicado contacto hizo acelerar su corazón.

—¿Sabes? George me ha ayudado, estoy escribiéndome con los niños en secreto —dijo él con ojos brillantes —. No es mucho pero saber cómo están me hace sentir mucho mejor. Aunque la letra de James es terrible.

Hermione rio junto a él.

—Y pronto también podrás verlos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? En el juicio hablaré todo lo posible para convencer al jurado, cueste lo que cueste.

—Cuando hablas así me haces sentir tan tranquilo, tan... confiado —sonrió apretando suavemente sus dedos y luego susurró: —. ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo, verdad?

—Y yo a ti, mucho, mucho.

—Cuando todo termine quiero que vayas a conocer mi departamento —dijo más optimista —. Te cocinaré algo rico y...

—¿Y? —murmuró ella levantando una ceja. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—Tal vez puedas hacerle una visita a mi cama también...

Hermione rio otra vez aunque por dentro se moría porque aquello sucediera. Necesitaba volverlo a tocar, y besar a su antojo. Tenían que ganar, tener el derecho de estar juntos.

—Lo estaré esperando, Auror Potter.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ante la devolución de los jueces, una hermosa sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Harry. Hermione no dudó en correr hacia él y envolverlo en un gran abrazo.

—Lo hemos hecho, Mione. Lo hemos hecho... —susurró emocionado contra su cabello. Inevitablemente las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la bruja.

—Yo te dije que lo lograríamos —dijo ella deseando que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

—Ahora puedo llevarte a casa y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Hermione rio.

—Entonces salgamos ya de aquí.

Harry tomó su mano y comenzaron a alejarse. Pasaron junto a Ginny que los fulminó con la mirada pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, la felicidad era demasiada como para reparar en ello.

Se aparecieron en un bonito departamento y apenas lo hicieron Hermione se lanzó a Harry para comerle la boca. El azabache la envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola más contra sí y le devolvió el beso con tanta fuerza que ambos chocaron contra la pared. La castaña había extrañado tanto aquello que se encontró gimiendo como una colegiala.

—Ya... Ya puedo besarte todo lo que quiera —gruñó él desabrochándole la camisa entre besos —, tocarte cuando quiera...

Hermione rio emocionada sobre su boca mientras sentía como su falda caía al suelo. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia una gran habitación, para depositarla en la cama.

—¿Y yo también puedo hacerlo? —le preguntó traviesamente y el Elegido asintió, observando con deseo como ella se desprendía de su sostén. Hermione se acercó y lo besó aprovechando para arrancarle la camisa.

—Hazme el amor, Harry —le suplicó sobre sus labios. Había esperado por tanto tiempo aquello y él también, lo podía ver en su mirada, en sus ojos brillantes.

Harry le bajó las braguitas y no esperó ni un segundo más para penetrarla y llevar su boca a la suya. Se perdieron uno en el otro, se llenaron de besos, dejando el mundo atrás.

Vendrían días difíciles pero ya habían logrado saltar el primer obstáculo juntos y continuarían haciéndolo.

Se amaban. Y nunca se arrepentirían de lo que aquella traviesa y caliente ducha había iniciado entre los dos.


End file.
